Rijksmonumentnummer 516486
Inleiding BIJZONDERE STRAFGEVANGENIS EN HUIS VAN BEWARING thans alleen Huis van Bewaring, gebouwd door J.F. Metzelaar en W.C. Metzelaar op het terrein van het Blokhuis in Eclectische stijl. In 1498 werd een dwangburcht gebouwd door de hertog van Saksen om het onderworpen Friesland in bedwang te houden. In 1580 werd deze burcht door de stad in gebruik genomen als gevangenis, die dienst deed tot 1824, toen de gevangenis verhuisde naar de Kanselarij. In 1870-1877 bouwde J.F. Metzelaar ter vervanging van de bestaande gebouwen een nieuwe Bijzondere Strafgevangenis voor straffen langer dan vijf jaar tot levenslang. De nieuwbouw was mede ingegeven door een spectaculaire ontvluchting van elf gevangenen in 1868. Het was een der eerste werken van Metzelaar voor Justitie. Hij had toen reeds een vruchtbare loopbaan als particulier architect in Rotterdam achter de rug. Voor Justitie bouwt hij meestal in een sobere Eclectische stijl, waarbij de poortgebouwen de meeste aandacht krijgen. Metzelaar doet zich kennen als een knap constructeur en een visionair ontwerper. Dit is aan de uitwendige architectuur niet altijd af te lezen, maar inwendig past hij vermetele ijzerconstructies toe (zoals bij de koepelgevangenissen) en ingenieuze oplossingen voor verwarming, ventilatie en intern verkeer. Hij zette de bouw van cellulaire gevangenissen voort, die door zijn voorgangers I. Warnsinck en A.C. Pierson in 1845 onder invloed van Amerikaanse denkbeelden waren ingevoerd. Pierson leverde een standaardontwerp, dat door Metzelaar werd overgenomen. In 1892-1894 werd door zijn zoon en opvolger W.C. Metzelaar een cellenvleugel toegevoegd. Hij had in de jaren 1889-1891 al het Huis van Bewaring aan de oostzijde toegevoegd. Van het oorspronkelijke Blokhuiscomplex, dat enkele interessante onderdelen bevatte, resteert nog een gevel uit 1861? aan de Keizersgracht en werd het oude grondplan van binnenplaatsen met daaromheen gelegen gebouwen aangehouden. Omschrijving EXTERIEUR: Het terrein van het vroegere Blokhuis was geheel omgracht. Na demping van de Keizersgracht in 1956 is hieraan een eind gekomen. De hoofdpoort bereikt men over een brug over de Blokhuisgracht. Het Poortgebouw, behorende tot de eerste bouwcampagne van 1870 is een rechthoekig gebouw van negen traveeën breed en twee bouwlagen plus kap hoog onder een pannengedekt zadeldak tussen sluitgevels. De in het midden geplaatste poort wordt geflankeerd door twee traptorens op vierkante grondslag, die ter hoogte van de tweede bouwlaag in achtkanten overgaan. Boven de gootlijst kragen de torens iets uit. Boven de rondbogige, geprofileerde poort, waarvoor bij de recente restauratie een kooivormig hekwerk werd geplaatst, bevinden zich drie T- vensters. Daarboven is een licht gewijzigde trapgevel. De traveeën te weerszijden van de torens bevatten T-vensters met segmentbogen, die bij de aanzetten blokken bremer zandsteen hebben. De sluitgevels zijn voorzien van serliana's. Rechts van het poortgebouw ligt verbonden door een lage geleding het alcovengebouw, dat de hoek vormt van het Blokhuisplein en de Zuidergracht en bestaat uit twee aan elkaar gekoppelde bouwvolumina op rechthoekige grondslag van gele baksteen, gedekt door flauw hellende zadeldaken tussen sluitgevels. Er zijn drie bouwlagen plus kap. De gevels worden verticaal geleed door tweemaal versneden steunberen. De versnijdingen worden gemarkeerd door geprofileerde natuurstenen afzaten. Elke travee telt twee gekoppelde vensters met stijlen van bremer zandsteen en segmentbogen van rode baksteen. Tussen beide bouwvolumina is recent een lift geplaatst. Verder strekt zich langs de Zuidergracht een langgerekt gebouw uit onder een zadeldak met een vrijwel geheel gesloten gevel Het gebouw van het Huis van Bewaring heeft de hoofdgevel en ingang aan de zijde van de Oosterstadsgracht. Voor de cellenvleugel is in de centrale as een rechthoekig gebouw met flauw hellend zadeldak geplaatst, dat de personeelsruimten bevat. Een hoge muur verbindt dit gebouw met de vleugels aan de Zuiderstadsgracht en de Gedempte Keizersgracht. Rechts van het personeelsgebouw is, minder ver naar voren springend de directeurswoning gebouwd. In het midden aan de Keizersgracht resteert een gevel uit een bouwcampagne van voor 1870 in Neo-Classicistische stijl van negentien traveeën en twee bouwlagen plus kap. In het midden bevindt zich een risaliet van vijf traveeën, aan weerszijden geflankeerd door elk drie iets terugliggende traveeën. De eindrisalieten tellen elk vier traveeën. Over de gehele lengte loopt een fries met geprofileerde kroonlijst. Alle rechthoekige vensters zijn in de jaren '50 dichtgezet. Een hoge muur van dit bouwdeel langs de Keizersgracht de hoek om totaan het poortgebouw. Hierachter bevindt zich de cellenvleugel uit 1892-1894. Deze is opgebouwd uit gele baksteen en telt drie bouwlagen plus kap onder een flauw hellend zadeldak. Er zijn vele getraliede segmentboogvormige vensters. De kopgevel aan de zijde van het Blokhuisplein heeft in het midden een over de hele hoogte doorlopende raampartij, die de galerijen waaraan de cellen liggen verlicht. Gevels aan de binnenplaatsen: vrijwel ongewijzigd bewaard gebleven zijn de vier gevelwanden van de grote luchtplaats.Boven de poorten zitten datumstenen: de westelijke 1874, de oostelijke 1875. De gebouwen hebben alle twee bouwlagen plus kap en zijn uitgevoerd in gele baksteen, doorspekt met banden in rode baksteen en segmentbogen van rode baksteen boven alle openingen. De verdiepingsvloeren worden gemarkeerd door bewerkte muurankers. De meeste vensters zijn segmentbogig met kleine ruitjes en tralies. De oostelijke (admininstratie) vleugel heeft ook segmentbogig gesloten zesruiters. In de vier hoeken en te weerszijden van de poort staan traptorens met kleine, smalle vensters, die het beloop van de trap volgen. De torens worden bekroond door met leien gedekte tentdaken, die voorts elk een dakkapel hebben. In de noordwesthoek staat een volledig hardstenen spiltrap, de vroegere opgang naar de kerk. Thans is deze trap opgenomen in een voorgeplaatste nieuwbouw. De overige binnenplaatsen zijn eenvoudiger van uitmonstering en vertonen toevoegingen van de recente verbouwing, toen de interne verkeerswegen werden veranderd. Op de oostelijke binnenplaats werd in 1948 een smederij gebouwd. INTERIEUR: Van de oorspronkelijke interieurs bleef opvallend veel gespaard, of werd bij jongstleden restauratie weer in ere hersteld. Het meest gewijzigd zijn het Poortgebouw, waar o.a. de hardstenen wenteltrappen in de torens en de kapconstructie bewaard bleef en het alcovengebouw, waarvan de orspronkelijke bestemming van slaapzalen gewijzigd is in ruimten voor bezoek, hobby, sportzalen werkzalen en magazijn. Hier bleven o.a. bewaard de gietijzeren draagconstructie en de gietijzeren trappen, benevens hardstenen trappen, waarvan de treden aan een zijde in de muur ingelaten zijn en aan de andere zijde vrij zweven. De holle gietijzeren kolommen bevatten een ventilatiesysteem. De beide cellenvleugels bleven behoudens aanpassingen in de cellen in hoge mate authentiek. De drie verdiepingen worden ontsloten door galerijen en gietijzeren trappen met roostervormige aantreden en open, segmentboogvormige optreden, waardoor een transparant geheel ontstond, wat de controle vergemakkelijkte. Alleen de leuningen werden verhoogd en de kleur gewijzigd. De celdeuren stammen nog uit de bouwtijd met de schaftklep en kijkgaten. De cellen worden geventileerd door een kanaal, dat in de vensterbank is verwerkt en aan de binnenkant drie met ijzeren klepjes afsluitbare roostertjes heeft. De cellenvleugels worden verlicht door vensters in de kopwanden en daklichten. Het plafond bestaat uit dwarsgeplaatste troggewelfjes tussen ijzeren balken. De v.m. kerk, thans recreatieruimte, behield een houten dakconstructie met boogvormige spanten, waartussen panelen met diagonale kraalschroten, ijzeren trekstangen en houten sleutelstukken, die op hardstenen consoles rusten. De galerij aan de korte zijde is thans verbouwd tot een insteekverdieping. De ruimte wordt van bovenaf verlicht door getraliede daklichten. Enkele kerkbanken bleven staan. De kantoorvleugel, gelegen tussen de grote luchtplaats en de oostelijke binnenplaats heeft een kapconstructie met geklonken ijzeren spanten en houten trekbalken. Waardering GEVANGENIS van algemeen architectuurhistorisch, stedenbouwkundig en cultuurhistorisch belang: - vanwege de hoge mate van gaafheid, zowel uit- als inwendig; - vanwege de, behoudens het Poortgebouw, eenvoudige architectuur in Eclectische stijl; - vanwege de bewaarde interieuronderdelen, met name de ijzerconstructies en het daarin opgenomen ventilatiesysteem, de hardstenen trappen en de ijzeren galerijen en gietijzeren trappen van de cellenvleugels; - vanwege de ligging op het terrein van het voormalige Blokhuis, dat in zijn vorm bewaard bleef en de indeling van de binnenplaatsen, die een herhaling van die van de afgebroken gebouwen is; - als belangrijk werk van vader en zoon Metzelaar in de reeks gevangenisgebouwen, die zij in het laatste kwart van de negentiende eeuw realiseerden. Category:Rijksmonument